


Robin Hood

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [18]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Seven Soldiers of Victory
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Gen, Hal is Ollie's family, Poetry, i will die on this hill, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Oliver Queen is born with a silver spoon
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Connor Hawke, Oliver Queen & Emiko Queen, Oliver Queen & Hal Jordan, Oliver Queen & Mia Dearden, Oliver Queen & Roy Harper
Series: DC Poetry [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Kudos: 3





	Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateSaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/gifts).



> For Robin, you are amazing. My first friend I met online. I love you so much. Happy New Year's!

Oliver Queen is born with a silver spoon

Yet he always rages against injustice

He gives away his fortune to help his city

He is selfless that way

He is outspoken

A proud liberal

His family loves him for it

Oliver loves his family in return


End file.
